


In which Lorraine was five minutes earlier, and Percival was careless

by Ariesgirl666



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, Delphine lives, F/F, Lorraine being a smartass, My fix-it AU, Nobody Dies, there's some fluff, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: Lorraine knows something is wrong when Delphine doesn't answer her door. She arrives in time to save her girlfriend, who was unconscious and not dead. This is what happens after.





	In which Lorraine was five minutes earlier, and Percival was careless

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Atomic Blonde, and while I loved the subversion of the usual tropes, I was deeply disappointed with the ending, where Hollywood decided yet again that bisexual and lesbian women were physically incapable of getting happy endings. This is my fix-it au, where Delphine was unconscious instead of dead by the time Lorraine showed up. Might be kind of fluffy, but those two deserve some fucking happiness.

“That,” she says as she enters the room.

“Was needlessly melodramatic.”

Behind her, Delphine pulls a loosened cord from around her neck and sits up with a smile.

“You didn’t even see it,” she replies, her French accent smoothing over the hard consonants.

Lorraine takes her hand and helps her stand. “Are you alright?” she asks, finally, and she knows that she doesn’t look as unaffected as she wants to, but for some reason she can’t bring herself to give a shit.

“Yes, I’m alright. You came just in time. He didn’t get the chance to check my pulse.”  
“Careless,” Lorraine says, and ties her hair up in a ponytail. “He’s going to regret that.”

Delphine kisses her on the mouth. “I’ll be here when you get back, Lorraine.”

“I know,” the blonde says, and smiles that real smile only meant for the ones she loves.  
She kisses Delphine again, longer. “I’m glad you’re alive.”  
Delphine smiles, all bright and full of warmth. “Me too. Kick some ass, Lorraine.”  
“I always do.”

* * *

 

When she steps onto the plane, Delphine is right beside her, two pairs of heels clicking in symmetry on the white floor.

“Lorraine,” begins her employer, with a disapproving glance. Lorraine has to merely cut her eyes to the side to silence him. She knows they’ll give her shit about telling classified information to a naïve French spy, and she just can’t bring herself to care.  
Maybe he can see all that in her eyes, because he’s silent for the rest of the ride.

“Ever been to America, Delphine?”  
“No. Is it beautiful there, like in the movies?”  
“It’s an abysmal wasteland of brutality, freaks with guns, and cycles of poverty.”

Unruffled by her girlfriend’s negativity, Delphine settles back in her chair and smoothes out her skirt with her hands.  
“It sounds better than Berlin already.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible optimist?”  
“Yes,” the French woman replies with a soft smile.  
“I’ve been told it’s my best quality.”

* * *

 

“You have a weakness, Miss Broughton. By bringing back this French girl you’ve made her a target. Given yourself an opening. You’re in love. That means you’re no longer invulnerable.”

“No one is invulnerable, sir,” Lorraine says, drawling the deferential word with something like mocking. “That’s one of the first things you learn in this business.”

She takes a long draw of her cigarette and blows the smoke towards his face, temporarily obscuring his scowl in a cloud of gray.

“She’s only human, Lorraine. She can die.”

“A lot of people die,” Lorraine says dryly. “More will if they ever think Miss LaSalle is an easy target. That includes you. _Sir_.”

“Did you just threaten your superior officer?”

She stands, then, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward with a sort of drawling insolence.

“Yes, I believe I just did."

She stalks out of the conference room, high heels stabbing the black marble floor.

* * *

 

“Was that really necessary?” Delphine asks later, lying in bed. “You had to get the last word?”

Lorraine raises an eyebrow and looks down at the other woman. “Do you know me at all?”


End file.
